


Oh, Broken Angel...

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Child Neglect, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the song 'Broken Angel' by Boyce Avenue. Warnings for sibling incest, Mpreg and (sort of) neglect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Slow updates will occur, however, so just be patient and bare with me.

**Prologue**

~Flashback~

_She's 2 years old and it's her first ballet recital. Turning towards the audience with the other girls, ready to perform their first dance, which they've been practicing for weeks on end--she never missed one practice, and she made sure of it--she begins to look around for her parents._

_It's not long before she spots them, Papa talking to someone on the phone and Daddy just staring with pure admiration and pride at his little girl. She smiles back at him, hoping he can see, and he obviously does as he waves to her. She waves back excitedly, and by that time, the lights dim, and the performance starts._

_She's nervous, but she makes it through without missing a beat. After the performance, the girls congratulate each other, and she bustles out of the small crowd to run towards her fathers, smiling widely as she jumps into her Daddy's open arms. Giggling as he places little pecks on her face, she wraps her arms around his neck. Papa grins and gives her a kiss to the cheek. He takes in how much she looks like him, from the big innocent brown eyes--though she got that from both of them--down to her wild hair that she seems to keep styled exactly like his._

_They walk out of the theatre, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck as she buries her face into the crook and falls asleep, much like she did when she was a baby._


	2. One

**Chapter One**

She's 8 years old, and she's sitting in the doctor's waiting room for her parents to return from testing. Daddy says she'll be expecting a little brother or sister in a couple of months, but Papa argues that it may just be a mistake, and that Daddy's out of his mind.

They come out of the double doors, Daddy looking excited and Papa just looking tired, probably from the tests they did on him. She runs over to them, and Daddy kneels down to her height, gleefully telling her that she's going to be a big sister. Her expression immediately turns from happy to completely devastated, like he had just told her that her dog had died. She runs to the car in tears.

Her dads run after her, and Papa comforts her while Daddy drives back home, looking back occasionally with a concerned and sad expression. She tearfully tells them that they promised her that she would be their only child, that they would never replace her.

"Oh, sweetheart, we're not replacing you.." Papa whispers, stroking her hair and pulling her into his chest. Daddy doesn't say anything. He's always wanted two kids, and the fact that their first child doesn't want another sibling... sort of hurts.

She's carried by Papa into the house, having fallen asleep 5 minutes prior to arriving home, and laid down in her bed. Daddy goes in and sits by her bedside. She wakes up about 20 minutes later and immediately coils back upon seeing him, like he's struck--or is about to strike--her.

"Hana, darling, you know we love you very much.. you were a blessing to us, and we would never think of replacing you.. but, honey, we're just as excited for this baby as we were when we found out that Papa was expecting you. We know it's going to be hard to adjust to this new addition, but I'm sure you'll love them as much as we will, I promise."

Little Hana Akemi Hamada immediately shakes her head. Daddy sighs and pulls her in for an embrace, but she struggles to get out of his grasp.

"I promise that we will never, ever replace you.. ever.. okay?" Hana looks up, eyes full of tears as she thinks of how Daddy and Papa could potentially forget all about her and love the baby more. She's heard all the stories and tales of her classmates competing for their parents' attention because they had a new baby, and how the parents don't seem to have any time for them because it's all just 'the baby this, the baby that'.

Daddy sighs and kisses Hana's forehead, then her cheek. "Daddy and Papa love you so much, Hana.. and we'd never, ever make you feel left out or abandoned, okay, baby?" He asks softly, receiving a nod in response. "Now let me see that pretty smile."

Hana puts on a smile and then giggles as her Daddy places kisses all over her face. He then tucks her into bed and turns on the nightlight, leaving the room as she slowly falls asleep.


End file.
